


Summers Heat

by Cantar



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantar/pseuds/Cantar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its too hot in Smallville and everyone has different ideas of how to cool down. Naked Clex. Slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summers Heat

Clark was HOT. The weather was just hot and humid that it made him feel odd in his skin. A thin layer of sweat was spreading throughout his body and as fun as that was he couldn’t wait till the bell rang. Some of the kids had decided that they would visit Crater Lake to cool off because he wasn’t the only one that was dying.

Clark frowned he couldn’t go to Crater Lake, it had most of the meteor rocks in it and so the only idea that he could come up with was speeding over to Lex’s and diving into the his pool naked since Lex would probably be in his study working even on a hot day like this. He smiled yep that seemed like a good idea now if only the clock would pass the three minutes that needed to end the day he would be happy.

“Clark,” Chloe whispered hitting him with a tossed up paper that bounced off his head. 

He opened the paper to see her nice handwriting, reading, ‘Crater Lake?’

He bites his lip writing quickly before tossing back the paper, ‘No, Lex’s pool.’

He watched as she frowned but nodded writing something really quickly tossing it back as the bell rang. He caught it and speed from the room collecting whatever he needed for the weekend before blurring out of the school quickly. 

He stopped about a mile out to tie his shoe and instead read what Chloe wrote to him, ‘Spoiled brat hope Lex kicks you out! ,’ he smiled.

He tied his shoe, stuffed the note into his pocket and speed toward the Luthor Mansion. He jumped the gate and entered through the kitchen where he was greeted by the servants and stealing some snacks from the cook who smacked his hand playfully.

Then he tracked to the pool not even bothering with the study, he was sure that Sam would tell Lex that he had arrived and was lollygagging in the pool.

He dumped his stuff on the glass table finishing off his last cookie stripping from his shirt, toeing off his boots and socks before popping out the button to his jeans. It’s when Lex’s voice stopped him.

“What do you think you’re doing Clark?” Lex asked as he was standing waist deep in the pool’s cold water. 

Clark snapped his head up and stared at Lex then glanced back at the house then back Clark blushed slightly replying with a smile, “Well I was going to skinny dip in your pool but whatever,” pulling his jeans off and stacking them on the table.

“You can’t come in,” Lex’s voice a panic as he turned to dive in the water that really needed to touch his HOT HOT skin now that he was looking at Lex almost naked. 

WAIT! WAIT, JUST A MOMENT!!!

“You’re naked!” Clark crowed at Lex laughing when he watched Lex actually blush.

“It would seem Clark that you and I had the same idea about cooling off,” Lex said his hands in front of him so Clark couldn’t really see anything UNLESS he used his x-ray vision.

God was Clark HOT!

He summoned courage from some where in his body that oddly felt like Red K but couldn’t be because Lex didn’t have any and Clark wasn’t wearing any.

“Well I think we should even the playing field. Don’t you Lex?” he asked smiling as Lex watched his hands pull off his boxers turning, to show Lex his firm fine godly ass, to toss them on the table. 

 

He heard Lex groan and nearly moaned with the action but instead he dove into the water. The water was wonderful against his hot skin that--- Oh was that Lex trying to get out of the pool!

Clark grinned wickedly before surfacing between Lex and the pool wall. “Going somewhere Lex,” he said as droplets licked their way off his skin back to the water. 

Lex was thinking about fainting and he was okay with that since he got his dark dirty secret come true---seeing Clark Kent in nothing but his birthday suit. Of course the idea had played differently in his mind but Clark was perfect and he couldn’t stay here and be naked with him without wanting to do more. 

“Out. I think I had enough cooling down for the day,” Lex breathed as Clark seemed to lean in closer. Clark smiled and it sent a shiver down Lex’s body that he bites his lip to stop from whimpering and begging to be touched. 

Clark frowned thinking, ‘He is not playing fair but I don’t want to play fair either.’  
Clark then did what his body was telling him ignoring the tiny voice in his head that said he shouldn’t be doing this.

He roughly grabbed Lex pulling him flush against his skin hissing in pleasure when their groins meet before savaging his mouth thrusting his tongue into Lex’s mouth, making love to him the only way he could think of. 

Lex melted into the kiss holding onto Clark afraid that he would disappear if not restrained. Lex moaned into Clark’s mouth pulling closer to the naked flesh against his own. 

Clark smiled into the kiss slowly pulling away so Lex could take a breath before attacking his lips against. Clark’s hand trailed down Lex’s smooth back memorizing the muscles to land gently on Lex’s ass, squeezing the cheek to pull them closer rubbing throbbing groins together.

“Clark,” Lex moaned out tossing his head back enjoying the sensation riddling his body. Clark attracted himself to Lex’s neck nibbling, licking, and biting a little hard at a pulse point. 

Lex shivered his eyes rolling back in his head with the multitude of sensations that took his breath away. “Lex,” Clark breathed into his skin bucking against him once again. Lex mewed at the pressure, holding on for dear life with everything that Clark was causing him to feel. 

“Why don’t we take this into the house?” Clark gasped out kissing Lex senseless so he could only nod. Clark climbed from the pool pulling a dazed Lex after him. He wrapped his arms around Lex and speed them to Lex’s violet bedroom.

“Clark how did you do,” the words were cut off by Clark biting into Lex’s bottom lip. “I’ll tell you later,” Clark whispered kissing Lex roughly laying him onto the bed. He kissed along Lex’s jaw line enjoying the taste of Lex that even the pool couldn’t overpower. Lex moaned; he must be dead or at least imaging this. “Clark, “he whispered and was rewarded with lustful blue eyes and a kiss. 

“Clark, stop. what about Lana?” Lex asked afraid he was just a passing moment of sexual need. Clark looked up at Lex staring deep into his gray-blue eyes, “I don’t love Lana. Lex, I love you.” Lex’s breathing hitched but he smiled smashing his lips against Clark’s in a passionate display of love. 

Clark enjoyed the kiss having had only a few in his life especially the ones that he took just moments ago give into Lex’s taste and dominance. He whimpered as Lex explored his mouth and let his hands roam the extensive golden skin. 

Lex growled in his throat when Clark dared to slide a hand down to his penis stroking against the rigid skin. “Clark, “Lex moaned arcing up into Clark thrusting into the fist of perfect heat and tightness. Clark whimpered as Lex wrapped his hand around his enjoying Lex’s magnificent hand.

They twisted, jerked and soon Clark groaned his release followed by Lex’s. Clark lay slumped on top of Lex who hummed and caressed his hair. Clark nuzzled into Lex’s warm skin sighing closing his eyes and wishing this moment could last forever.

Lex cleared his throat, “Clark.” Clark flinched at the word knowing that Lex would want his answers now but he replied, “Lex not yet. I promise I will tell you but let me enjoy this moment,” inhaling Lex’s scent, “it maybe the last time we are like this.” Lex tightens his hold on Clark. “Nothing you say will make me love you any less,” Lex spoke from his heart. 

Clark tilted his head kissing Lex again before he told his story a few feet from Lex still naked. He spoke of how he arrived in a meteor shower, how his powers first appeared, when the others seemed to come with Lex’s presence in Smallville, and how the spaceship he came in was actually an AI of his biological father. Clark kept looking at his lap and glancing at Lex’s face. 

When he finished his story, he stood getting ready to leave, “I’m going now so you can think everything over.” He remembered his clothes down by the pool so he raid Lex’s closet for sweats and a shirt glancing at a silent Lex. Lex was watching him with an intense stare. “I love you Lex,” Clark said turning to place his hand on the doorknob to leave when Lex spoke.

Lex spoke about Lillian’s death, Julian, Lionel and his abusive mental teachings, dirty deeds he did when he was younger, secrets he ever told anyone in the world, and secrets which he had from Clark (like a certain room). 

When he finished talking he felt lighter but he also noticed Clark was still standing by the door looking at him with a look of amazement. Clark walked back towards Lex and kissed him, his heart swelling when Lex clung to him. They had traded secrets for secrets and now they were on a path to something greater and better then destiny wanted to give them.


End file.
